undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 78
This is Issue 78 of Fear The Living, titled Reunion. This is the first issue of Arc #10. Issue 78 James Blackdango's POV I look back at the bandits who continually shoot at me and Wesley, I dive to the ground quickly, being hidden by some low rocks. I peek my head up a little, and a bullet hits the ground next to me, so I quickly go back to lying down behind to the rocks. I quickly dig my hand into my pocket for the pistol I got, but it’s not there. I look around, and when I look back I spot the pistol behind me, lying in the water, in the open. Instead of running to get it I just stay lying down. I look around, nothing I can use, just a couple of rocks, but that will only work for distractions. Exactly, that’s what I need, distractions. I grab a handful of rocks, and toss them into the lake behind me, and I quickly run towards me pistol as a barrage of bullets hit the spots where the rocks landed. I quickly pick up the gun, and I turn back to my hiding spot, and I sprint back to it. Bullets land all around me, and I dive behind a large rock. I place my back against the boulder, and I shake the gun, and some of the water falls out. I point the gun over the side of the rock and pull the trigger about four times. I look around and see only one bullet hit, and then I feel an arm grab my other arm, and I turn to see a biter taking its teeth close to my arm. I smack it with the back of my pistol, and I pull the trigger, blowing its brain’s out. I push its body away from me, and I turn to see Wesley running towards the convoy, he’s going to get the others. I have to distract the bandits long enough for him to get everyone out. I turn and point my gun towards the bandits, and I just randomly pull the trigger, hoping to hit someone, but I only graze someone on the arm. I pull the trigger again, but I just hear a clink, no ammo. I put the gun in my pocket. I can only do one thing. I grab a handful of rocks, and I toss it towards my right. Only a few bullets hit that, but I take the chance and run to my left, and that’s my mistake. I feel a bullet slice through my thigh, I collapse to the ground. I look forward, and see the multiple bandits slowly making their way towards me. I stare at them, my times up. They all raise their guns at the same time, they point them at me, but then I feel a hand grab the back of my shirt, and I see a bandit collapse with a bullet in his head. I look back and see Wesley dragging me, the others sprinting away from the scene. Dan helps Evan run, it looks like Evan has a piece of metal jammed in his leg. Steve has his hand on Dan’s shoulder, struggling to keep up, that’s right he got shot in the leg. Wesley helps me to my feet, still shooting at the bandits behind us. “Never liked those assholes.” Wesley says, and he turns around and helps me run away from the bandits. ---- D.L.'s POV Me, Rose, Ashley, and that bandit guy I don’t trust one bit, X I think, we all run away from the bandit’s base. Rose is being helped along by Ashley due to the extent of her bruises and cuts. X sprints in front of us, a machete in his hands. “Look just follow me guys, I found this lab like a day ago, it’s as safe as you can imagine. There’s some people there, but I’m pretty sure you’ll guys will know them, it’s that Ken guy and his little brother, Logan or something like that.” X says, still sprinting, almost like a jaguar, not pausing for a single breath. “Ken and Logan are still alive?” Rose says, and I see her face light up with cheer. I look forward again, and that’s when I see them. I see a group of people running towards the direction we are. I look at them closely, and I can distinguish Wesley from those people. “Wait.” I say, and X stops his jaguar like sprinting, and he looks at me. “What? By now the bandits would have seen what I did to Wolf, which would mean we won’t have much time left before they go after us, which means we should go no-“ X says, but I quickly cut him off. “Just shut up for a second, I know those people.” I say, and now I can make out the faces of James, Evan, Dan, and Steve along with Wesley’s. “We do know them, oh god it’s Evan, Dan, Steve, James, and Wesley.” Rose says, still being held up by Ashley. “Wait Wesley, is that the same Wesley Snipe that used to be a bandit?” X asks, his face lighting up with confusion. “Yeah it is, what you thought you guys finished him off. Wesley is one of us now.” I say, and X holds his hand in front of me. “Are you sure we can trust him, that he doesn’t still have any allegiance to the bandits?” X asks. I quickly push away X’s hand and I stare him in the eye. “He’s been with us for about two months, he hasn’t done anything that proves he isn’t as trustworthy as me.” I say. “Even after the things he’s done?” X asks, and I can still remember everything Wesley has done, but that’s all in the past, I know what it’s like down that road, so I can’t judge him. “All of those things are in the past, besides he was being Superior’s bitch at the time, I bet he only did those things because of what happened to his daughter and wife.” I say, and I start thinking about my daughter, about how some asshole took her away from me. “Who wouldn’t?” I say solemnly Just then Wesley and them reach us, “Well are we going to get going?” Wesley asks, staring at us. “Nice to see you again also.” I say. “Come on follow me, I know a place we can hide out in. ---- Logan Kent's POV My hands are still wrapped around the necklace, how can such a tiny thing swell me up with emotions again. This is why I was happy not thinking about it, just ignoring it left me in ignorant bliss. But now looking at it again I remember my dad, my mom, everyone who has ever been taken away from me. I finally slide my hands from under the necklace, and the necklace falls to my chest. I grab my shirt and put it on again, ignoring the necklace, but the emotions are still there. What if the same thing that happened to my dad happens to Ken? What would I do then? I wouldn’t be able to go on with everyone I ever get close to dying. What if Rose dies? The same thing, everyone I ever get close to, anyone I ever love, they always seem to just be ripped away from me. I stare at the mirror again, I examine the scars over my face, I hope they’ll go away after a while. My hairs grown really long, it’s almost covering my eyes now. I put my hands into a cupping position and lay it down in the sink. I turn the sink on, the water flows down to my hands, and I splash it over my face. I do the same with my hair, I put water on it until my hair is finally soft enough that I can push it out of my eyes. I shake my head, getting rid of the water, and I push the strands of hair out of my eyes again. I turn back around, and I push the knob of the door, when I open the door I see a biter standing in front of me. I reach for my knife, but it’s not in my pocket. I don’t even yell as the biter lunges at me, and as soon as it’s hands grip me, it disappears. I stare at the spot where it was, what the fuck was that. I just fucking hallucinated that. No don’t tell me now I’m going mental, just like Ken was going before he finally became Rose’s boyfriend. He was loopy after Allison’s death Rose told me. He would imagine her voice coming out of a radio, he would imagine her appearing out of nowhere. I’m glad he finally went to bury the hatchet, he can finally return to sanity. But now I’m losing my sanity also, is it all these things that are reminding me of my parents, it has to be. That’s it the grief is just making me imagine things, but that’s still insane. I shake my head again, trying to ignore what just happened. But the I hear a couple of knocks coming from the front door to the lab. Great, more people. I walk to the main room, and I see Ken opening the door, and the first person to rush forward is Rose, who wraps her arms around Ken’s neck, and lays a kiss on his lips. I brighten with excitement, no one else died besides those at the motel. I sprint to Rose, and I give her a quick hug. I stare at the others walk into the room, all looking tired. And I spot another man, one I don’t recognize at first. Wait, he’s a bandit. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues